


Moodboard for Scattered Pieces

by dls



Series: More Than Just a Picture [8]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Excerpt from fic:"What was I thinking?" He growled with a husky, sleep roughened voice that had Arthur half hard in seconds, his hips already itching to hitch upward as Eames moved slowly over him. "Taking an 18 year old lover? I'll be dead of sleep deprivation before the month is out."
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: More Than Just a Picture [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560874
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Moodboard for Scattered Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyVader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scattered Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689763) by [LadyVader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader/pseuds/LadyVader). 



**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
